


Ten Minutes

by bleuhouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, actually cringing at this, im so sorry lol, non!au, not quite sure what i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuhouse/pseuds/bleuhouse
Summary: Is it considered a booty call if you're dating?





	Ten Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Based off their reality show where Baekhyun wakes up in a giant room all by himself in a bathrobe.  
> I needed to write this cause bobohu in that bathrobe did things to me.  
> Wrote this in less than an hour.  
> This is not edited, so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Not sure if any of it makes any sense either. Oops.  
> Also, I can't write sexy times for my life so excuse the mess.  
> Enjoy!

_Yeol, are you really going to sleep in your room alone?_  


_Yes._  


_Are you REALLY going to sleep alone?_  


_Yes, Baekhyun, I’m going to sleep alone._  


_:(_  


_Fine. Ten minutes then I’m out._  


_:)_  


It’s nearing midnight in Kaohsiung, and while the rest of the members are hastily getting ready to turn in for the night, a certain someone on the second floor has other plans. Having won his own room for the remainder of the trip, Baekhyun takes it as an opportunity to coerce Chanyeol into his bed.  


“You’re really evil you know that?” Chanyeol stands in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed.  


“How am I evil?” Baekhyun asks, pulling the covers up to his chin.  


“I’m not supposed to be up here. You guilt tripped me into being here.”  


Baekhyun raises his hands up in surrender. “I just sent you a frowny-face. I did nothing wrong”  


Chanyeol makes his way over to the left side of the bed and lifts the covers to slip in next to Baekhyun. “Why are you wearing a bathrobe to bed?” Chanyeol teases.  


Baekhyun turns to his side, away from Chanyeol, and pulls the covers over his head in annoyance. He always gets this way when Chanyeol teases him or points out something not worth mentioning. “If you came up here to make fun of me, then you can leave.”  


“Come on Baek, you know I’m kidding.” Chanyeol tugs on Baekhyun’s shoulder to get him to turn around. With little to no effort, Baekhyun is now lying flat on his back and looking up at Chanyeol who is seated against the pillows. “You look good in the robe.”  


Baekhyun turns to face Chanyeol this time and buries his face into the taller man’s hip as a giggle escapes his lips. “Nice save.”  


“But seriously, why are you wearing that?”  


The smile that was once spread across Baekhyun’s face, drops as quickly as it formed. “The cameras were still on. I didn’t feel like taking it off,” Baekhyun states. He’s got his back to Chanyeol again and huffs out in frustration. “Way to ruin the mood, jerk.”  


This has Chanyeol laughing -- dying at how cute Baekhyun gets when he’s upset. It’s not real anger that Baekhyun is feeling, it’s the thought of Chanyeol soiling their only time alone together that has Baekhyun pouting into his pillow.  


Getting his composure back, Chanyeol deploys the signature move he knows will get Baekhyun to forget why he was upset in the first place. He scoots closer and slides in right behind the smaller man, wrapping one arm around his waist and placing the other under his head. Cuddling is the second favorite thing Baekhyun likes to do with Chanyeol (the first thing being the obvious) and not only does it help reenergize, but it also calms him down in times of stress, or in times like this when Chanyeol says something mildly insensitive. He’ll never understand what it is about his teasing that gets Baekhyun so worked up, but whatever the reason may be, he’ll always make up for it in the end.  


“This is nice.” Chanyeol hums as he rubs circles on Baekhyun’s hips.  


Both of them are staring out the window where the lights from the pool below shine brightly in the night air. The slight wind rustles the trees in just the right amount to make them feel like they’re on a tropical island. They stay like this for a few minutes, just admiring the mood and basking in each other’s embrace. Baekhyun lets out a small yawn as his eyes fight to stay open. “You sleepy?” Chanyeol’s hand abandons it’s spot on Baekhyun’s hip to sweep the hair away from the smaller man’s eyes. It’s such an intimate move -- fixing someone’s hair out of affection rather than necessity.  


“I’m so tired,” Baekhyun mumbles. “We did a lot today.”  


Chanyeol leans down to place a chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “We did.”  


“But I don’t want to sleep. Not when you’re here and we finally have time alone.”  


“It’s ok,” Chanyeol reassures. “Go to sleep.”  


Even if the moment is cut short from pure exhaustion, Chanyeol thinks it’s perfect nonetheless. Being able to just sit there with Baekhyun in his arms is enough to fill his heart to the brim. No amount of bickering, no amount of thoughtless teasing could ever replace the love he feels for the man in front of him. Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun’s sleeping figure and admires the expanse of the man’s neck -- exposed and vulnerable. Taking a chance, Chanyeol leans down to place a kiss along the column of Baekhyun’s neck. He trails his nose down the length of the neck and comes back up to stop right behind the man’s ear.  


“Hmm Chanyeol,” Baekhyun hums, turning his head to reveal more of his neck. “That feels nice.”  


“Yeah?” Chanyeol peppers kisses along Baekhyun’s jaw while bringing his hand up to slip passed the fabric of the rob. The action speeds up both of their breathing -- with desire on the tips of their tongues. As Chanyeol continues his exploration of Baekhyun under his robe, the air turns thick and heated. It’s mixed with their labored breathing and obvious want for each other. Being in Kaohsiung, in the shared pool villa with all the members, and having a room all to themselves, triggers something in the both of them. Sure, they’ve fooled around a couple times at the dorms or in Chanyeol’s spacious car, but nothing beats moments like these when they don’t have to worry about anyone interrupting them, or constantly having to keep quiet in the heat of the moment. 

Tonight, it’s just the both of them coming together in a much needed reunion after the long day they endured.  
Chanyeol pulls away from kissing Baekhyun’s neck, to reach for the ties that hold Baekhyun’s robe closed. His nervous fingers slip under the covers to feel around for the fabric. Once Chanyeol gets ahold of the ties, he swiftly pulls to let the robe fall open. It’s not a shock to find that Baekhyun isn’t wearing anything underneath. He’s seen Baekhyun naked plenty of times, but for some reason, seeing the smaller man bare and exposed, has Chanyeol blushing for no reason. He looks away from Baekhyun -- fixing his gaze on the small vase of flowers sitting on the bathroom counter instead. Chanyeol hopes his flush hasn’t gotten deeper, but by the way Baekhyun brings his hand up to gently cup Chanyeol’s cheek, he knows the rosy pink has ripened into a healthy red.  


Baekhyun swipes his thumb across Chanyeol’s cheeks and beams up at him. “Are you nervous Yeol?” he asks, half teasing and half genuine.  


Chanyeol pulls the hand away from his face, and pecks the inside of Baekhyun’s wrist. It’s familiarly small in Chanyeol’s hold and it ignites the smallest of fires in the pit of his stomach.  


“I’m always nervous around you.” Chanyeol breaths out against Baekhyun’s wrist.  


The affection swimming through the air is enough for both of them to give into desire, and indulge in what seems too good to be true. After fleeting moments of lovingly gazing into each other’s eyes, Chanyeol finds himself latching his mouth onto one of Baekhyun’s nipples and licking along the expanse of the dusky nub to revel in the taste that is exclusively Baekhyun, which is exclusively for him. “Chanyeol,” Baekhyun pants out. “Chanyeol we can’t have sex.”  


“Way to ruin the mood, jerk.” He looks up at Baekhyun through his tousled hair and feels the rise and fall of the smaller man’s chest as laughter ripples through his body. It’s true, they can’t have sex tonight, or any of the nights they’re here, because filming a reality show means lots of walking and playing around. If it were any other occasion though, there would be no objections.  


“Plus, I’m exhausted. I don’t think I can stay up much longer.”  


“Weren’t you the one who wanted me up here in the first place?” Chanyeol playfully pinches Baekhyun’s side.  


“You’re free to do as you please,” Baekhyun purrs, obviously encouraging Chanyeol to continue. “I give you permission. We just can’t go all the way.”  


This time Chanyeol places himself between Baekhyun’s legs and kisses him on the mouth -- like he wanted to do the minute he walked into the room. He licks along the seam of Baekhyun’s plump lips and slips his tongue inside. As Chanyeol continues to explore every corner of Baekhyun’s mouth, he feels hands grab his ass, hard, adding fuel to the fire. Resting his elbows on either side of Baekhyun’s head, Chanyeol shifts his weight so that all of it is focused in his hips. Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s back -- coaxing him to continue.  
One experimental grind is all it takes for both of them to be panting into each other’s open mouths as the friction sends waves of pleasure ripping through their bodies. Nails find themselves digging into Chanyeol’s back as he continues his slow grind.  


“Harder” Baekhyun moans out.  


Lifting himself off his elbows, Chanyeol lays his palms flat against the mattress, holding himself up as he finds the perfect angle to create harder friction. In the back of his mind, Chanyeol thinks he should have taken his shorts off before making the decision to dry hump Baekhyun while the man’s fully naked. It’s too late now as he rubs his clothed member against Baekhyun’s hard, exposed cock. Instead Chanyeol imagines himself naked as well, feeling what it would be like if he had just taken his damn shorts off, which causes a high pitched moan to escape his lips.  


“Oh my god Chanyeol, I’m close.”  


“Me too.” Chanyeol’s hips become erratic and his hands give underneath him as his impending orgasm looms above him. He can make out the thin layer of sweat that’s collected on Baekhyun’s collarbones, along with the furrow of his brows -- it’s a beautiful sight to see. Chanyeol wonders if he looks the same in Baekhyun’s eyes -- wonders if Baekhyun finds it equally as dashing on him.  


With a final, deep grind of his hips, electricity scowers through Chanyeol’s body, and he momentarily sees black before he’s brought back into the light. Baekhyun comes with a moan so loud, it cuts through the room like an axe. Chanyeol’s sure someone downstairs must have heard it, but he’s too boneless to care.  


“What was that?” Baekhyun asks in disbelief, splaying out across the bed.  


Chanyeol’s breathing hasn’t quite evened out yet, but he wills every part of his body to turn and face Baekhyun, despite his limbs feeling like jelly. “What was what?”  


“You didn’t even take your _shorts_ off…” Baekhyun trails. “You made me come with your shorts still on.” Chanyeol sees Baekhyun shake his head in bewilderment while staring up at the ceiling.  


Well that boosts his ego by a thousand.  


“If it makes you feel any better I imagined they were off.” Baekhyun cards his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair, smiling wide at the comment.  


“That makes me feel so much better” Baekhyun says sarcastically.  


Silence engulfs the room as the two of them spend their last moments together mouthing at each other. The wet slide of their mouths the only thing that can be heard in the room. Chanyeol has to get back to his room before the night is over, and he feels it weighing down on him. Of course he doesn’t want to go, but he’ll have other chances to have Baekhyun alone like this. “I have to go” Chanyeol says.  


“I know.”  


He pulls himself out from Baekhyun’s embrace and quickly stands before he can change his mind. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  


Chanyeol doesn’t look back as he makes his way for the door, but a barely there “I love you” comes from the bed, which has Chanyeol blushing once again.  


“I love you too, Baekhyunee.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's safe to say that Chanyeol stayed longer than ten minutes.  
> curious cat @bleuhouse1   
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
